Waiting for the Sun to Rise
by BubblesTheBulbasaur
Summary: Ayla Colton is Fairy Tail's newest member, she is a light wizard, but acts like anything but. Though, that never stopped a certain someone before. With a little luck and lots of courage, the guild's resident fire dragon slayer digs up a little too much information than he should have, and he learns a secret even Ayla was unaware of... (Characters will be added as they appear.)
1. Prologue

_There is no darkness without light_

_There is no wrong without right_

_If one side wins the war,_

_The victors would have nothing left to stand for._

**Prologue**

It was so beautifully peaceful. Birds sang and trees swayed with the gentle breeze. Perched atop a small bump in the land, a happy little cottage sat before it all. It watched over the all but quiet valley with its gleaming glass eyes. The sun gleamed onto its crimson brick roof, reflecting off the few smooth surfaces present. In short, it was the perfect place to train a batch of enthusiastic young wizards.

The simple wooden door of the house slowly creaked open as the head of a small silver rabbit squeezed through the gap. "All clear?" whispered a small female voice from behind the door. The rabbit gingerly bounced forwards and poked his head around to observe its surroundings. The rabbit then looked back and nodded, complementing the movement with a quiet squeak.

All at once, three young wizards burst from the door, almost trampling the rabbit who had seated itself on the porch. A fourth followed them soon after. "Hey! Be careful next time! Poor little Sky almost got squished!" The other three turned to face the girl. She had picked up the rabbit in her frail arms and pressed it against her chest. Sky's ears reached up to hers and the girl needed to press her face between them just to see her housemates.

One of them, a boy dressed in dark purple robes, was pushed forwards by one the other two. He gripped his left arm and gingerly looked at her. "Sorry... I'll be more careful next time..." The girl blew her dark brown hair out of her eyes. "You better, Blake, or I'll have Sniffles eat all of your supper tonight!" The boy, Blake, flinched as the orange haired boy behind him threw his head back in laughter. "You really think that wolf's going to listen to you? Ha! You're as dumb as ever, Blossom!" She snorted in rage. "Oh yeah? Want to bet?" Her turquoise eyes burned with fury as they locked with the boy's yellow ones. "You know it!"

The final wizard, a thin girl with long silver hair that ran to her hips, clamped her hands together and yelled; "Stop it! Both of you!" The two rivals flinched and turned their attention to the girl. "Oh? Kitty's got claws." shot back the boy coldly. "Shut up Rusty!" Screamed the girl. Rusty grinned, obviously pleased with himself for some reason. "All to two do is fight, fight, fight! Well guess what? I'm sick of it!" Blossom cut her off, "Why shouldn't we fight? He caused five forest fires with his stupid magic!" "So?" shot back Rusty, "Hannah put them all out." "Doesn't matter!" screamed Blossom, "You still caused them!" The fighting continued. The girl sighed and noticed that Blake was looking at her.

"What?" Blake looked deeper into the girl's faded brown eyes. "You know they won't stop fighting, Ayla. Rusty's a fire wizard and Blossom specializes in nature magic. They just don't mix." Ayla sighed. "Aren't we the same as them? I mean, I'm light, you're darkness. We're as different as it gets." Blake stared off into the distance. "You're wrong." Ayla flinched. "Excuse you?" The boy smiled as warm sunlight touched his skin. "There is almost no difference no matter what they say. After all, in a world without light, 'darkness' wouldn't exist and in a world without darkness, 'light' wouldn't exist." Ayla stared blankly at him. "Are you saying that darkness is just black light?" Blake looked at her. "Yes and light is white darkness." Blake stared off again. "Or at least, that's what Hannah says."

Ayla smiled. Blake was such a smart, sweet boy. She then let out a tiny giggle. "What? You think I'm crazy too?" asked Blake instantly turning to face her. "No," calmly stated the light wizard, "It's just that. What you just said might be cutest thing I've heard since I started training here." The shadow wizard's face turned bright red. "Really?" Ayla nodded to prevent herself from laughing at how red the boy's face had turned. Blake smiled as he looked off into the distance. "You know, I was thinking of becoming a poet..."

Ayla covered her mouth and coughed to stop herself from giggling nonstop at the thought of a shadow wizard writing poems. "Yeah, that's a great idea! I'll be sure to look out for that. Blake..." "Vengar" "Right, um. How do you spell that?" Blake looked at her eyes filled to the brim with hope. "Are you really interested?" Ayla nodded, sending a smile to the boy's face. "Alright, it's V E N-", he was cut off by a huge noise to the far east. In a mixture of fear and curiosity, Ayla turned to the direction of the sound.

A mixture of heat, light and an abnormal smell hit her all at once. Before her, an orange and white mushroom of fire grew from the ground where a small town once stood. Smoke poured from the bottom of the fungus sweeping over the hill the town stood on. In mere seconds, the mushroom faded away and smoke had swallowed the entire hill and more.

Ayla got a sick feeling in her stomach as she remembered something that made her want to fall to her knees and cry. She looked at Blake whose eyes had gone blank with fear. "Please no..." muttered Blossom worried and weak. Rusty seamed to snap back into reality and cleared it up to anyone still holding doubts. "Crap! That's where Hannah went!"

The orange haired boy sprinted forwards as soon as the smoke began to clear. Ayla snatched his wrist. "Let me go! We've got to go help her! She would do it for us!" "I know Rusty! Just wait for the others to calm down!" Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Come on! We gotta hurry or she might die!" Blake closed his eyes in deep pain. "How stupid are you? She's probably already dead!"

Rusty shot the shadow wizard a cold look before throwing a fist covered in flames at him. Blake fell over and clenched his cheek in pain. "You don't know that! She can't just die! She still needs to teach us how to be the strongest wizards in the world!" Tears ran down the boy's face. The light wizard grabbed his other arm and stared him in the eye. "Calm down. We'll go when the smoke clears up." The fire wizard glared at her. "I know where Hannah hid the gas masks. We're going now."

"What does that have anything to do with-", the complaining Blake was cut off by his light counterpart. "Fine. Show us." Rusty grinned. "I knew you had a heart. Wait here." The fire wizard ran into the house and came out, soon after, with two pairs of gas masks. He threw one to each of his fellow wizards and housemates.

"Alright, now let's go." growled the boy as he put on his mask. Blossom nodded and put down Sky before strapping her mask to her face. Ayla turned to the fallen Blake. "You alright?" she asked tightening her mask. Blake arose. He flicks stray strands of night black away from his face as he attached the mask to his face. "Yeah, let's go."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

_ This isn't an active project and thus,it won't be updated very often; however, if enough of you are interested in this, I may continue it. I do have a story line in mind, so if you do like this, it is indeed within my capabilities to make more._

_ This is also my first fanfic, so even if I don't continue this, I would love to get some reviews, good and bad. Well, that's about all I have to say, so, without further ado, here's chapter one:_

_{PS: This fanfic includes swapping perspectives. A horizontal line will be used to indicate these instances}_

* * *

_Fate twists and turns_

_Pain swells up and burns_

_Hate flares and makes you fall_

_But acceptance surpasses them all_

Chapter One

Destiny's Crossing

Ayla walked into the city of Krenton home of her new guild. Or at least, she hoped she got the right city this time. She had failed to get the name right at least fourteen times and was sent further and further away from her destination.

Eight years have passed since her mentor Hannah died in the explosion. The cause of which, is yet to be determined. However, rumour of a dark guild destroying small towns has been running thick.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" Ayla turned at the sound of the voice. Behind her stood a young man who looked at her. She nodded. "Yeah. Do you know how to get to the Fairy Tail guild from here?" The man eyed her suspiciously. "Fairy Tail?", he questioned, "Sorry, but you've got the wrong city. Fairy Tail's in Mongolia."

Ayla looked down in anger and annoyance. "Mongolia?", she groaned, "When does the next train leave?" The man looked at her. "Next week." Ayla sighed deeply. "Great, there goes another week of my life..." She looked up at him. "Thanks. Where's the damn inn?" The man pointed to the street to her left. "Keep going that way and you see it on your right." "Thanks." Ayla sighed and angrily stumbled down the street.

After a few minutes of walking, Ayla reached the inn. She checked her wallet. "Only 800 Jewel left...", she muttered to herself, "100 for the train ticket, 50 for food, and I'll say 250 for a week at the inn. That leaves me with about 400 Jewel." She kicked a rock. "Damn, if I mess up again, I'll be left with 100 Jewel, maybe less!" She cursed again to calm herself down before entering the inn.

She swung open the double doors and looked towards the front desk. She walked forwards. "Hi. How much for a room for about a week?" The woman at the desk looked up from her crossword at her. "700 Jewel. You need to provide the food yourself." Ayla flinched. "I don't have that kind of money!" "Well looks like you're out of luck. Goodbye, don't come back unless you changed your mind and are willing to cough it up."

Ayla growled and left the inn. "Douche bag." She found an open spot on a bench to sit down. She sighed and looked down at her knees. "Great. How the hell am I suppose to become a wizard now?" She saw a newspaper fly by, the front page article capturing her attention. She picked it up and began reading.

It was an article about the destruction of a town by the name of 'Hartdale'. According the the article, a single survivor claims to have seen the attackers. The survivor, a man by the name of Francios, then tells of an army of men in black cloaks that checked into the local inn. He claims to have heard screaming that was instantly cut off.

After the men left the town, Francios began to smell smoke. He just barely managed to escape before the town burnt to the ground. The man had suffered burns of the second degree and extreme smoke inhalation. He was rushed to the hospital soon after being found. The article finishes by warning citizens everywhere of the black cloaked men.

After reading the article, she flipped through the paper in search of the list of available jobs. She felt the weight of the bench even out and suspected someone had sat beside her. Her suspicions where confirmed when her new neighbour began to speak. "Man, how does anyone eat anything here? The food prices are way too high." For a split second she wondered if he was talking to her. That was, until a second voice spoke up. "Maybe people just visit here. With all the tourist attractions I wouldn't be surprised."

That voice made her want to slap herself across the head. She quietly sighed and turned her attention to her newspaper. Maybe they would shut up with time. "Yeah, well why did the request need to take place here of all places?" The boy's voice suddenly lightened up. "Imagine if we had a job to taste test at a restaurant that served lots of meat!" "And fish!", added the younger sounding voice. Ayla groaned. "Can't you two rant somewhere else? I've got problems too you know." They turned to face her. "Geez, even the people here and cold." They got up and left.

"Stupid tourists. Selfish to the point of annoyance. Now," Ayla looked down at the paper and groaned, "how the hell am I going to make 300 Jewel in time?" All of the jobs on the paper where either for guild wizards only or for life. "God damn it...", she growled, "Looks like I'm sleeping in the streets this week..."

With a sigh, she closed the newspaper and looked up at the sky. It looked about 3:00 PM, at least three hours until the sun went down. Ayla's eyes lit up momentarily as she tought of a possible solution to her problems. "Maybe..."

She quickly made a butterfly out of her light magic and touched it. Her hand passed right through it. "Nope, nonexistent as always." The butterfly faded away leaving Ayla alone. She began to wander the streets in search of an affordable place to sleep. She found everything but.

The city was alive with tourists of all shapes and sizes. Security guards stood watch over each park, and every tower. No block wasn't under constant surveillance. It made her feel uneasy. Ayla entered a general store and turned to face the map. Under it, a small folding map of Fiore. She picked one up. "You going to buy that?"

The light magic user turned to face the voice of a large muscular man. "Yeah, how much?" "20 Jewel." Ayla sighed and pulled the money from her purse and set it on the table. The man looked at the Jewel. "That everything?" Ayla locked eyes with him. "What would you suggest for a little camping trip?" The man returned her gaze. "Food, water, sleeping bag, and bug repellant." "How much in total?", she asked. "Including the map, I'd say about 100 Jewel." Ayla nodded and forked over sixty more Jewel. "Deal.", she half sighed as the man went to the back.

He returned with her purchase. He took the Jewel and looked at her. "Turns out it was only 90 Jewel. I'm keeping the change. Got that?" Ayla groaned. "Not interested in a fight right now so fine." The man nodded. "Smart move girly. Now get out of town if you value your life." Ayla snorted as she left the shop. "What an ass hole." The man looked out the window and smiled at her as she left.

Ayla pulled out the map. "Alright, I'm here and Mongolia is there. If I start walking now, I should be there by sundown..." She bumped into a boy whose voice was all too familiar. "Hey, watch it!", the boy from the bench growled. Ayla looked at him. "Sorry." She turned away and continued on her way. A switch flicked in the boy's head. "Aren't you that girl from the bench?" "So what if I am?", growled Ayla. "Yep, you're her alright! Listen, do you have any food on ya?" "Yeah, why?" "Cause I'm starving!" As he reach for her bag, Ayla slapped his hand away in shock.

"What is wrong with you?", cried Ayla, "I need this to last me a week, maybe more!" The boy looked at her. "Why?" She turned away. "I'm walking to Mongolia because the train isn't coming for a week and the inn's too expensive." She began walking away. "Mongolia? Now way! That's where I live!" "And this concerns me how?", she growled irritated. "Hey, what are you gonna do there?", asked the boy. Either he enjoyed pestering her or he was just too dumb to realize he's annoying, thought Ayla. She took a deep breath and sighed. "None of your business." She calmly said speeding into a run.

The boy stopped in his tracks and watched her leave. He sighed and turned to his companion, a flying blue cat. "Gee, she needs to loosen up a bit." The cat looked at him with a dumb grin on his face. "Aye, she should be more like us!" The pair then began to walk away. The boy's stomach suddenly growled. "Oh man, I'm so hungry!", he cried. The cat's tail dropped. "Aye..."

Ayla sighed. "I hope Fairy Tail isn't filled with creeps like him..." She had reached the forest. Pulling out the map she check her path. She then looked up at the sky to check the direction. Once she had positioned herself south-east, she began her long journey.

The sun soon began to set and darkness swept over the land. Ayla sighed and conjured a sphere of light to follow her. The light illuminated her path, scaring timid forest animals back to their nests. She didn't care what she awoke in the forest, she had trained against Blossom's 'pets', as she liked to call them, in her youth and could beat an elephant. An oversized one named Lucas to be exact.

A bush rustled to the far left followed by a loud crack. Ayla turned to face the sound. Her eyes clouded over in fear as she stared at the monster's glowing yellow eyes. A vulcan. The huge ape like beast grinned and walked forwards. Ayla aimed her magic towards the creature and fired.

Light rapidly stuck at the vulcan's eyes driving it backwards. "Golden blast!" She shot a final beam, a small one that exploded on impact.

It gave off so much light, it was bright as day. Ayla panted and stared directly at spot the vulcan had been. The light faded and a slightly charred hole had appeared where the vulcan had stood. Ayla smiled and continued on her way, a orb of light leading the way.

Ayla whistled in boredom as she continued to walk in the starlight. She was getting tired, but she knew that if there was one vulcan, then there where more. She kept telling herself that she would sleep when she reached the town. However, the more she reminded herself to stay awake, the weaker she felt.

She began to slow down and her eyelids dropped. She tried to slap herself to stay awake, but her hand went limp halfway through. She fell to her knees and watched her light flicker and eventually extinguish. "Great... I'm dead..." Her eyes closed as she fell limp on the forest ground. Two pairs of large yellow eyes gleamed through the bramble at her as she fell asleep.

* * *

The boy sighed and left the town. The slim crescent moon was nearing its peek in the night sky. "Man, what a waste of time. Sent to escort some girl and we can't even find her!" "Aye.", meowed the blue cat whose feathered wings had disappear and was currently walking on two legs. The pink haired boy patted his belly. "Well, at least we manage to find some grub! Where did you get it anyways?" The cat avoided his gaze. "You don't wanna know." The boy shrugged and continue to walk.

A little while after entering the forest, the boy turned to the cat. "Hey, Happy, you think you can fly us back to the guild?" The cat smiled. "Aye, sir!" A pair of feathered wings appeared on Happy's back. The cat then flew up to the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders. Happy lifted his partner off the ground and began to fly skywards. They changed their directory to Mongolia and flew across the sky at a steady pace.

During their trip, the boy noticed a flickering white light in the middle of the forest. He tapped his partner's paw. "Hey, Happy, mind if we go check that out?" Happy nodded. "Alright Natsu." They circled down to the light, but it died out before they reached it. "Where did it go?", asked Happy. Natsu looked down at where the light once was. "I smell trouble. Get us down there." "Aye, sir!"

The duo touched down to find nothing. "Something's not right here...", muttered Natsu. A twig snapped to his left. "Let's go." Happy nodded, also sensing the disturbance. They silently crept into the think forest. They soon reached a clearing. Happy made a move to enter it, but Natsu stopped him. They hid in the bush as a large forest vulcan walked past.

"Hey, Grump.", asked the vulcan dumbly. "Yeah, Lump?", replied a second one in a angry tone. "Er, what we do with girl?" Grump looked at Lump. "She cook, or we eats her.", he explained. Lump grinned. "Me like that plan." Natsu flinched as he saw the girl from the bench on the ground. "Ready Happy?", he asked quietly. "Aye!" The two leaped from the bush as Lump went to investigate. The vulcan fell over in shock. Grump looked over to Natsu and Happy and growled. "You not cook!"

Fire swirled around Natsu's fist as he leaped into the air towards Grump. "Fire dragon iron fist!", he yelled as his blazing fist slammed into the vulcan. Happy on the other hand, had gotten Lump to chase him into trees until the vulcan fell unconscious from exhaustion. Grump angrily got up. He a loud low rumble sounded from the monster's throat. "You makes me angry, now me eats you!" The vulcan picked up the fire dragon slayer and glared at him. "Fire dragon roar!", he yelled as flames spewed from his mouth roasting the vulcan's face. The giant purple ape fell over and released Natsu from his grip. The dragon slayer sighed. "Talk about easy!"

Natsu then turned his attention to the unconscious girl no more than ten feet away from him. He knelt down beside her and tried to shake her awake. He turned to Happy who sat on a log watching with a mischievous grin. "What are you standing there for? Help me get her up!" Happy stared amused. "You like her...", he taunted.

* * *

Ayla was flying... No, she could feel the ground beneath her feet, but she looked to be at least thirty feet off the ground. Below her, stood a forest. It seamed familiar somehow... She took a step forwards onto what felt like sand. When she blinked, she was in a desert. She watched a camel walk across the sand towards an oasis. Ayla crouched down to get a better look at it, but suddenly, she felt the invisible ground that had supported her had withered away. She fell towards the sand, a mouth opened up and swallowed her whole...

In the mouth, there was no darkness nor shadows, just white. It was complete silence and weightlessness. Was she flying? She couldn't see a thing apart from blurred figures. A cat? Maybe a bear? No, it looked like a tiger. The images slowly came into focus. A second figure came into view. It looked human... A boy, she was sure of it.

The images where shaking and she could hear a faint, inaudible whisper that echoed through the white mouth. Colour was added to the figures. The tiger had no stripes, just blue and the human was sandy brown, white, and pink. The voice grew louder and she could just barely make out the word 'get'. It grew louder as the white room began to vanish into nothingness all around her...

* * *

Natsu grinned as the girl began to stir. He turned to Happy. "See, told you she's wasn't dead!" he turned back to the girl as she groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She put her hand on her head as if it hurt. She blinked herself awake. Natsu stood up. "You alright?", he asked. She groaned. "What happened?" Natsu exchanged glances with his partner. "We found you unconscious here so we assumed those vulcan over there knocked you out and-", he was cut off by a snort from the girl.

"Beaten? By a pair of vulcan no less, do you really expect me to believe that?" Natsu growled. "You saying you could take them?" "I effortlessly killed one, who says I can't manage two?" "Bet it was like a day old." The girl's face had turned a bright red. "No! It was like fifteen feet tall!" "More like fifteen inches! And how do you know it's dead anyways?" "Well the explosion left nothing but a massive crater, and I'm sure I hit it." Happy snickered. "You like him..." The girl glared at him. "You wanna bet?" Her hand light up like a torch as the mood changed from an argument to a possible homicide.

"If I liked him, would I attack and possibly kill him?" Happy shut right up. Her hand glowed as she turned to prove she had no feeling for Natsu. "Natsu... That's..." "Yeah, I know. Light magic." The girl snorted. "So what if you know what kind of magic it is? Isn't going to change a th-" "You're Ayla Colten right?" She flinched and lowered her hand as it slowly dimmed. Natsu glared at her. "It's a simple question. Yes or no?" She trembled before growling and raising her hand back up demanding an answer. "How the hell do you know my name?"

Natsu smiled widely and turned to Happy. "Alright! We finally found you! Come on, I'll show you to the guild." Ayla's voice drifted off in confusion. "The guild? But, how do you... What the hell is going on?" Happy smiled. "We'll explain on the way there. Let's go!" The duo walk off happily expecting Ayla to follow. She fell to her knees. The two friends stopped and exchanged glances. "She's not coming...", meowed Happy. "I know, don't think she trusts us." Natsu turned to look at the paranoid girl.

An idea popped into his head. Natsu turned to Happy and leaned towards his ear. "Do you think you can carry two people?", he whispered into the large blue ear. Happy looked doubtful. "I don't know. She might be too heavy..." Natsu sighed. "If she's too heavy for two, just carry her.", he shivered, "Just imagine how angry Erza would get if didn't bring her back..." Their eyes clouded with thoughts of Erza beating them up until they couldn't stand. They gulped, Natsu sending Happy to Ayla.

Millions of questions rushed through her head. It made her feel dumb to be so clueless. Her eyes where clouded with fear of possibility on what might happen to her at 'the guild'. Suddenly something grabbed her. She felt herself being lifted off the ground. She was numb with fear as she flew closer and closer to the pink haired boy. His smile seamed friendly, but you never know...

"Alright then, introductions!", The boy began to walk as the winged feline flew beside him, making sure Ayla's feet didn't drag, "I'm Natsu Dragneel and the cat carrying you is named Happy." "Aye!" "We're Fairy Tail wizards." Ayla looked at the red mark on his shoulder as if she just noticed it. "Oh." He grinned wildly. "Why? Who did you think we where?"

Ayla rolled her eyes and looked away. "Nothing important." The boy, who had identified himself as Natsu, snickered. "Aw, come on! How bad can it be?" Ayla let loose an irritated growl and turned away. "Like I said, it isn't important." Natsu sighed. "Gee, what a sour puss. Can't believe I was sent to fetch you." Ayla eyes widened then arched. "Is that a threat Mr. Give me all you're food?", she demanded, turning to face him.

Natsu snickered. "Chill out a bit and you'll fit in just fine!" She turned away. "I didn't need you're help. I had everything under control." He couldn't help but laugh. Ayla glared at him, "What's so funny, asshole?" He looked at her. "If you said that thing about not needing help about a month ago, I might have believed you." She rolled her eyes and turned away. "Jack ass."


End file.
